Blast 1
Blast 1 is a form of technique in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. These Super Attacks can do a variety of things; from boosting a character's stats, to fully charging their Ki. The Blast 1 techniques vary with the character and are performed by either pressing the Ki Charge and Guard buttons or the Ki Charge, Up, and Guard Buttons. Unlike Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast, Blast 1 consume Blast stocks rather than ki (except in the ''Raging Blast'' series where they consume Ki due to the lack of the Blast stock system). Most Blast 1 techniques fall under these categories: Types Attack enhancers These Blast 1 techniques boost the physical strength of a character for either a short period of time or until a Blast 2 attack is used. Usually, another stat is boosted as well. Examples are Inexperienced Power Up and I'll Beat You in 5 Seconds!. Defense enhancers These Blast 1 techniques reduce the user's likeliness to be stunned and the damage they take from their opponent's attacks. False Courage is a prime example, but these techniques usually only last for a few seconds. Ki enhancers (High Tension type) These Blast 1 techniques increase how fast a user can gather Ki. It may also temporarily boost another stat as well, usually the Attack stat. Hi-Tension and Prince's Pride are examples. Blast enhancers These Blast 1 techniques boost the damage that is dealt out by Blast 2 and Ultimate Blasts. Finish Sign, Champion Syle?!, and Saiyan Soul are examples. Barrier type These Blast 1 techniques shield the character in an energy barrier, and allows the character to counterattack. Barrier (Android Barrier, Evil Barrier, Psycho Barrier, and Wizard Barrier) shield the character from Blast 2 and Ultimate Blasts, but lasts longer than an Explosive Wave, which will only shield the character from physical attacks, Ki Blasts, and Rush Attacks and repels their opponents. Paralysis type These Blast 1 techniques temporarily freeze the character as if they were hit by a heavy attack. This allows the user to pretty much do whatever they want to the victim during their paralysis. Demon Eye, Psychokinesis, Psychic Spark, Psycho Thread, and Telekinesis are some examples. Health Restoring type These Blast 1 techniques heal the character by a set amount of health. This allows the user to recover from heavy damage, however it leaves the user completely vulnerable, canceling if the user is hit. Notable examples are Senzu, Rebirth, and Sleep. Ki Regaining type These Blast 1 techniques allow the user to instantly regain all of their Ki. Full Power Charge (not to be confused with Full Power, which also restores Ki and puts the user into MAX Power) is an example. There are also Now I'm Mad!, Revenger Charge, and Stalling. MAX Power type These Blast 1 techniques instantly restores all of the user's Ki and puts them in MAX Power mode. There is, however, a huge handicap to these techniques as once MAX Power is gone, the character is left with very slow Ki charging speed until the user regains all of their Ki or transforms. For some characters, another stat (or two) is usually boosted in addition. Power up to the Very Limit and Super Unyielding Spirit are good examples. There are also Full Power, For The Villagers, Fruit of the Tree of Might, Howl, Majin's Awakening, and Unforgivable. All Stat Increase type These Blast 1 techniques temporarily boost all of the character's stats. Very few of these exist between characters. All-Out, Kaio-ken, I'm Getting Excited!, Pump Up, and Kakarot! are examples. Teleportation type These Blast 1 techniques are moves that involve the use of rapid movement to dodge an attack. Afterimage simply allows the user to automatically dodge any attack, and up to 3 can be stored at a time. Afterimage Strike is like Afterimage, but when it is used, the user uses the afterimage for 15 seconds after its stored. These can be stored as many as desired, but the user is left with low Ki charging speed. Wild Sense automatically dodges an attack and counterattacks if the opponent's attack is a melee or rush move, but the Wild Sense's counterattack can be dodged and counterattacked by the opponent. Instantaneous Transmission can be used at will, transporting the user right behind their opponent. It also breaks the victim's Lock-On as well, but has a delay of a few seconds before actually performing the move, making timing important. Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques